1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal of an elastomeric material used to mount an intake manifold in a gas-tight manner on the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine. The seal is formed so as to blend together in one piece and can be located on the side of the intake manifold flange facing the cylinder head. The seal has sealing surfaces, which sealingly surround the periphery of the intake pipes of the intake manifold during normal operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Seals for intake manifolds are generally known and are designed, for example, as flat seals. These seals are intended to seal off the separating joint between the intake manifold and the cylinder head so as to render the joint gas-tight. Such seals, however--when made of elastomeric materials--are subject to manufacturing tolerances and shrinkage that are conditional upon the process of manufacturing. Moreover, water absorption can cause these seals to stretch. The above properties require costly assembly procedures, when the aim is to achieve good sealing results over a long service life. This is unsatisfactory from the standpoint of assembly engineering and economics. These disadvantages become even more evident when intake manifolds of polymeric materials are used. Since both the seal and the intake manifold are manufactured of a plastic material, the manufacturing tolerances and shrinkage often combine to make it impossible to fix the seal exactly in position between the intake manifold and the cylinder head, which cylinder head is generally constructed of a metallic material. Accordingly, it is difficult to achieve a good seal between the intake manifold and the cylinder head.